


Au revoir est trop dur à dire

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Last Time, Siblings Shenanigans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Parce qu'elle allait leur manquer.
Kudos: 1





	Au revoir est trop dur à dire

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Kim Possible_ appartient à Disney©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 3 avril 2014.

\- Hey vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Mais c'est ma chaîne, et mon ordinateur !

Kim désignait son écran et sa radio que tenaient à bout de bras ses deux petits frères, trop étonnée et exaspérée pour rajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- On veut fabriquer un système de guidage de satellite anti-ionique.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de récupérer ses affaires ou de leur demander plus de détails, ils s'enfuirent pour se mettre au travail. Ils avaient un peu de temps encore, mais les Grumeaux voulaient avoir fini le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne soit temps de dire ces mots.

\- On voulait juste avoir notre propre satellite-espion !  
\- Et on pourra surveiller Kim à ses rendez-vous !  
\- Avec Ron !

Et dans une parfaite simultanéité, ils firent semblant de vouloir vomir en lançant un « beurk » éloquent, tandis que leur sœur s'énervait encore en voyant ce qu'ils avaient fait de ses affaires et avait la profonde envie de leur crier dessus que s'ils trouvaient sa relation aussi dégoûtant, ils n'avaient qu'à pas l'espionner ! Mais elle tut ces derniers mots, parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle partait bientôt pour sa vie d'étudiante, quittant le cocon familial et laissant derrière elle ses deux frères. Ce soir-là, ce serait la remise des diplômes, elle deviendrait une « adulte », serait récompensée, s'amuserait avec ses amies, et elle partirait ensuite avec Ron vers la cité étudiante. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de les raisonner maintenant.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient énervé leur sœur, alors même que c'était son dernier jour à la maison avant un bon moment. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Ils ne voulaient pas que cela s'arrête maintenant, et qu'elle parte, et qu'elle ne les contacte plus, et qu'elle les oublie... Non, ils ne voulaient pas. Parce qu'elle allait leur manquer.

« Au revoir » était trop dur à dire.


End file.
